How the two idiots became a couple
by Negitoro
Summary: Miku and Luka both like each other but the both of them are too scared to ask each other out! Causing their friends to suffer! However, a quirky Lily helped the two of them to finally go on a date but will their date be smooth-sailing? "Oh god, I really need to get off the ride like now." "I told you to not get on!"


"Pay attention my minions!", the pinkette demanded while slamming her hand onto the table for sound effect.

The rest of the girls that were sitting around the table immediately snapped to attention, trying to fulfill their roles as Luka's helpers.

"So... what were we having a strategy meeting on again?"

"Lily! It was about helping Luka confess to Miku!"

"Oh... That's right. Ha... silly me.", Lily muttered as she gently hit herself on the head and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Luka let out a sigh.

"Why on earth did I recruit these bigots to help me?", the pinkette whispered while watching a few sparrows glide through the trees and into the clear blue skies. "Ah the gods must be calling me, I must get going."

"I guess I'll head home now then.", Luka murmured while grabbing her belongings.

"Wait! Luka! Don't deny our existence!", Rin called out to the leaving Luka.

"Huh? For a second I thought that I heard something. Never mind, it must be my imagination, there's no one in this room except for me and some traffic-light-coloured fruits.", Luka replied calmly while staring through Rin.

"Hey! That's mean Luka-tan!", Miki exclaimed irritably.

"Yeah yeah!", the rest concurred while nodding their heads.

"Give us a chance to help you in your love life my lovely busty wife!", Lily said, clenching her fist and throwing it in the air to express how pumped she was.

"Yeah yeah!", the rest agreed while smiling smugly.

"We are the love experts!", Rin shouted to stop Luka.

"Yeah yeah!", the rest acknowledged while making a peace sign before getting into a formation and posing for a magical girl anime scene.

"Bang!", the door slid shut. There was no sign of Luka. The trio continued posing to comfort themselves.

"Neh, Lily-tan.", Miki whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's getting kinda cold in here."

"Yeah. It kinda is."

[Leaving the triple bakas and onto Luka!]

"Urgh, it was a mistake to ask them for help.", Luka sighed while walking sluggishly along the corridors.

"Now, I'll never know how to ask Miku out!", Luka exclaimed irately while continuing her journey to leave the triple idiots alone.

"God I need new friends."

[Meanwhile at Miku's side]

"Gumi-chan! What do I do?!", the tealette shrieked desperately.

Heaving a sigh, Gumi faced her, placed her hands firmly on her shoulder and whispered, "Ask her out."

"Thanks Gumi-chan, you're the best.", Miku muttered sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do Miku? Come up with a genius plan to dominate the world and force her into dating you?", Gumi questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Well. You could give me emotional support as a friend you know. Moreover, Miki and Rin are missing! You're the only one I can rely on ol' Gumi the wisest!", Miku exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Gumi left the room and went to do more meaningful stuff like building a clone of Miki or finding a cure for cancer.

"Thanks Gumi-chan, you're the best. Like seriously. THE BEST. Like a pokemon master or something."

[THE NEXT DAY...]

"Ok, you can do it Megurine Luka. You just have to ask her out. As simple as that. Ok, alright. Let's do it!", Luka cheered herself on while heading towards Miku's classroom.

"Yeah Miki-chan, I am so totally gonna ask her...ouuuuuuuwah?", Miku stuttered when a wild nervous Megurine Luka appeared before her.

"Sup Miku.", the pinkette called out.

"Er, *cough cough*. Hi, *cough*, Lu-*cough*ka.", the tealette responded while smiling sheepishly and coughing awkwardly.

"Are you okay Miku? Do you need cardiopulmonary resuscitation? Do you have cancer? Oh god Miku, don't go into the light!", Luka exclaimed urgently while shaking Miku.

"Luka-tan! She's not going to be fine if she continues to be shaken by you like this!", Miki said, trying to calm Luka down.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry Miku. Oh god, I'm really sorry. What can I do to help you feel better?", Luka asked worriedly.

"Well, Luka could bring you somewhere fun.", Lily who randomly appeared, suggested while sending a 'if you know what I mean' look to Luka.

"Eh? Oh my god. Can I? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD- *cough* I mean err yes. It would be a pleasure to be able to be with a beauty like Luka-chan to somewhere fun.", Miku blabbered.

"Of course you can! It would be a pleasure for me to be able to accompany you on a date.", Luka squealed.

"It's a promise then. This Saturday noon?", Miku asked.

Nodding her head furiously to show her agreement, Miku then shyly asked, " Then, pinky-promise?"

"Pinky-promise."

[After Miku and Miki have left]

"Lily, you're one sneaky fellow and I love you."

"What can I say? I'm fabulous."

[On the day of the date]

"Uwa! I'm late by thirty seconds! I have way too many clothes to choose from! Urgh, first world problems by Megurine Luka.", Luka mentally scolded herself.

"Miku! I'm sorry! Did I keep you waiting?", Luka asked worriedly.

"Nope, I've just arrived here too.", Miku responded cheerfully. "Hatsune Miku you liar. You came here one hour before.", Miku thought while walking towards the amusement park entrance with Luka.

"Oh god what do I do?", Luka thought while fidgeting nervously, "Should I hold her hand or not?"

Meanwhile, Miku was suffering from the same internal conflict too. "Oh god, should I just grab her hand be like "Hey! Let's go to the ferris wheel or something" to divert her attention but continue holding hands?", Miku thought.

"Urgh. Screw it. I really want to hold her hand."

"Whatever Miku. Stop it with the lame excuses, just hold her hand."

"Ah?", they exclaimed in unison. The both of them had reached for each other's hands. Smiling to themselves, they thought, "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey Miku, do you want to go to the haunted house?", Luka asked timidly.

"Ah. Okay!", Miku replied happily.

What they didn't know was that they entered 'THE CAUSE FOR POTENTIAL YURI STUFF HAUNTED HOUSE'.

"Neh, Luka-chan, I'm scared.", Miku stammered while clutching Luka's arm tightly.

Luka on the other hand, was not scared at all but all the close contact with Miku made her head spin.

"Gyah! What's that!", Miku shrieked, tightening her hold on Luka.

"It's okay Miku... It's okay...", Luka managed to say.

"Oh my god. What's that. Oh my god. Oh my god.", Miku yelped again, this time pressing her chest onto Luka's arm.

"Hyah! It's okay... Miku...", Luka whispered while trying to suppress her blush.

[Time skip to eating crepes because Luka almost died of suppressing a huge nosebleed so yeah. Save Luka.]

"What flavor do you want Luka-chan?"

"Erm. Vanilla flavor will do."

"Ok! Wait here Luka-chan!"

Seeing that Miku has left, Luka pulled out two pieces of tissue and stuck them in her nostrils to clean the nosebleed that she finally can allow through. "Ha. Hatsune Miku, you're going to be the cause of my death."

Skipping merrily to Luka, Miku handed a crepe to the worn-out Luka. "Hmm. This is really good."

"I know right! Mine's strawberry. Want a taste?"

"Ah... okay. Thanks for the food... Ah! It's delicious! Want a bite from mine?"

"Eh? Okay. Thanks for the food... Yours is really nice too Luka-chan!"

"Hahaha...", Luka stuttered, "Indirect kiss Luka. Indirect KISS.", Luka thought while blushing heavily.

"Ah, Miku, there's some cream on your lip."

"Eh? Ah..." Before Miku could do anything, Luka grabbed a piece of tissue and carefully wiped it off Miku's lip, earning a blush from Miku.

"There! It's all clean now."

"...T-Thanks..."

[Time skip FERRIS WHEEL TIME YEAHHHH]

"Wow! It's so high up! Look Luka-chan! I can see the school from here!", Miku squealed like a child.

"Err. Yeah...", Luka stammered while clutching her stomach.

"Luka-chan, are you okay?"

"Huh. Er yeah. Just a little uncomfortable."

"Don't tell me Luka-chan... You're afraid of heights?"

"Eh? Ah. Erm. Ahahaha... let's leave it as my relationship with heights is a sour one."

"Geez Luka-chan, you're afraid of heights yet you go on the ferris wheel with me?"

"Ha...Because you looked like you wanted to go on one so much. I couldn't possibly decline you know?"

"... I'm sorry Luka-chan, I shouldn't have..."

"No! It's not your fault Miku. It's just my own selfish desire to see you smiling."

"But still..."

" Stop it Miku. I'm going on this ride for my own sake too."

"But... It's still-"

"Look at me Miku." Miku turned to look at the serious Luka, confused why she was asked to do that. As though to answer her question, Luka closed in and gave a quick peck on Miku's soft lips.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I love you Hatsune Miku."

"I love you too Megurine Luka."

"..."

"..."

"Oh god, I really need to get off the ride like now."

"I told you to not get on!"

[Meanwhile... behind some bushes]

"It worked out fine!", Rin exclaimed while peering through her binoculars.

"Well. What can I say, idiots are meant for each other.", Lily responded and nodded while stroking her imaginary long white beard.

A/n HI. New negitoro one-shot! I know that I rushed through the amusement park scene. I didn't really know how one feels on amusement parks because there's no gigantic ferris wheel in my country, I'm too scared to enter a haunted house and I haven't eaten a crepe before. :D I have no life. Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous one-shot, it made me really happy to read through them and it motivated me to write this one but I got lazy at the amusement park scene lol. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I'll be seeing you soon? I hope.


End file.
